


Feels like we're having a good time It's true, a wonderfully good time (When I'm with you)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight smut warning but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: In this Waterparks is just Awsten + Otto, and Awsten + Geoff are in a private relationship
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 4





	Feels like we're having a good time It's true, a wonderfully good time (When I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Social Climb' by I Don't Know How But They Found Me

"Thank you so much, New York, you've been amazing!" Awsten shouted into his microphone before making his way off stage and handing his guitar to a stagehand. He spotted Geoff stood next to Lucas, grinning at him as he made his way over

"You did amazing baby," Geoff said as soon as Awsten in earshot and Awsten tried to wrap his arms around him

"Stop you're all sweaty" Geoff squealed and shuffled out his grasp, making Awsten laugh. He quickly pressed his lips to Geoff's before leading him down the corridor to the dressing rooms.

"I'm just gonna grab a quick shower," Awsten said and Geoff made his way into the room, laying himself down on the couch

Awsten entered a few minutes later, his hair still wet and a towel around his lower half. Geoff couldn't help but glance over, maybe for a bit too long.

"What are you staring at?" Awsten said smirking. Geoff blushed and made his way over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his chest

"You,"

Awsten smiled and squeezed Geoff a little tighter and gave him a small kiss on the nose which made him giggle a little. Awsten's smile widened.

"You were really hot on stage," Geoff said after a few moments of silence between the boys.

"Yeah?" Awsten questions, lifting up Geoff's chin so that he was facing his again. Geoff bit his lip and nodded before pressing his lips to Awsten's, harder this time. Awsten slid his tongue along Geoff's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He let out a small moan, making Awsten smirk. He pushed Geoff against the door and started lightly grinding on him, not once letting the kiss stop. Awsten slightly moved back and rested his forehead on Geoff's smiling

"I've been thinking about you all day," He whispered, moving his hands up his shirt "What I want to do to you" Geoff blushed again

"Awsie, we can't" he hissed

Awsten started kissing and making small bites up Geoff's neck "Sure we can, we have 15 minutes"

"Better be quick then" he replied before letting out a gasp as Awsten hit his sweet spot. He smiled and pushed himself against Geoff again, their dicks already hard.

Awsten led Geoff over to the couch where he was sat previously and pushed him down. He started to pull off his shirt and unzip his jeans. Geoff started to leave marks all around Awsten's collarbone in response.

"Everyones going to see them," Awsten whined "There's still like 10 shows left"

"Good" Geoff replied, pulling Awsten closer to him

"You're so gonna pay for that" Awsten whispered in his ear  
  


"I know you guys are like in love or whatever," Otto said as Awsten and Geoff entered the tour bus "But can you please, _please_ fuck quieter, I could literally hear you from the other end of the corridor" Geoff blushed and Awsten rolled his eyes

"You're just sad and lonely and horny," Awsten said, before turning around to face Geoff "Whereas I have my hot as fuck boyfriend with me" He pulled him into another kiss, mainly just to annoy Otto

"Awsten I swear to god you're out of the band"

"Fine by me" he mumbles before leading Geoff through to the back bunks.

"Aws, stop" was all Otto could hear before he sighed

"I did warn you not to let him bring Geoff," Jawn said smirking as he entered the bus seeing Otto frowning   
  


"Give a review of your first time on tour," Awsten said as they waited for their bags off the luggage carousel

"Hmm," he thought for a moment "Tiring, loud but fun"

"I'm 100% putting that on the posters next time around" Geoff rolled his eyes before leaning his head on Awsten's shoulder

"I loved it," Geoff said, "Thank you for bringing me with you"

"It's not like I'd be able to cope without you" Awsten kissed the top of his head gently  
  
"I think that's an over-exaggeration" 

"It absolutely isn't. You know that you mean the world to me, don't you?"

Geoff nodded "Yeah, yeah I do"   
  


"Okay, don't freak out," Awsten said, sitting next to Geoff on the couch as he slowly lowered his phone.

"What did you do?"

"Actually, this is more your fault than mine"

"What is?" Geoff asked, still confused as to what Awsten could be talking about

"Okay so um there might have been like people at the airport yesterday and there's like pictures, of us, being like a couple, together,"

Geoff was silent for a moment before replying "Okay? So?"

"You're okay about it?"

Geoff shrugged "Yeah"

"B-but you're like really private about all this, and I thought you didn't want to be like public about everything"

Geoff smiled "I don't mind, as long as you're happy being in a public relationship, I'm happy. If I'm being honest. I'm kinda glad, we-we don't have to like sneak around anymore, and it feels nice to shown off"

Awsten pouted "You're actually adorable, oh my god" he quickly jumped on Geoff, wrapping him into a hug knocking him over onto his back "I'm 100% showing you off to everyone"

"Aws, get off me!"

"But I love you"

"Love you too, but actually get off me"


End file.
